


Guilty, Until Proven Innocent

by SJChronicle (ShadowsofaChronicle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Frontotemporal Dementia, Gen, Guilty Scott, Guilty Stiles, Paranoid Claudia, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsofaChronicle/pseuds/SJChronicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You remember me telling you about my mom, about what she said about me near the end?”<br/>“Stiles, that wasn’t your fault.”<br/>“I know, I know, it’s just… What color are they, Scott?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“What color are my eyes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty, Until Proven Innocent

Scott’s mouth burned with the bitter iron of blood. It tainted the air and covered his hands, drenched his clothes and coated the brown autumn leaves in a grotesque parody of life. Blazing alpha red eyes looked from behind veiled lids and beneath his skin a wolf howled and clawed and tore, trying to bite and claim and mark. 

But still, he didn’t let his hands slip, didn’t let his attention stray from the precious task that lay below him. Even his ears were only vaguely attuned to what threats could come, focused more on his forced breaths and the stuttering, agonized gasps, interspaced with murmured words and wet, drowning coughs that he felt vibrating through his arms.

The moonlight gleamed on the torn chest of Stiles Stilinski, illuminated the pale skin and rich ruby, the white of bone even. It gave a demented spotlight to the tears on his cheeks and the sweat glimmering on his face. It enhanced the flesh of his shoulder, broken by a neat line of fang marks. And the only thing that made the macabre sight bearable, it showed the broken ridges of muscle mending, becoming stronger than they had ever been previously.

“You- you shouldn’t have done that. Hunters-“

“I don’t care, Stiles. You were dying.”

“But-“

“No. You remember back at the hotel, with Jennifer? You said I was your brother. Stiles, you’re my brother too. And after All- After everything, I couldn’t just let you die in my arms, never again.”

Letting a slight sigh slip, Stiles gave a pained grimace and nodded. It was silent for a moment as Scott held his injuries closed for a long moment before Stiles spoke again.

“You remember me telling you about my mom, about what she said about me near the end?”

“Stiles, that wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, I know, it’s just… What color are they, Scott?”

“What?”

“What color are my eyes?” He let them flare and Scott froze.

It was enough of an answer for Stiles. He let out a bitter laugh that froze the warm, Californian nighttime air.

“Looks like the supernatural wolfie gods disagree with you, Scott. Not suprising. You-“ He shuddered as a tremor shook his frame. “You should know to listen to me by now.”

“Not about this. Never this.” Isaac ran into the field, skidding to a stop next to Scott. What had been a gaping wound on Stile’s chest was a cut that required stitches at the moment, but wasn’t life threatening. Soon it wouldn’t even need stitches. 

“So… you lived.”

“Really? Didn’t realize, thank you so much for telling me.” Isaac rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be such an awful werewolf, Stilinski.” Isaac scoffed, flashing his golden eyes. Stiles stiffened and a snarl slipped from his lips as ice blue eyes ignited. Scott stared grimly on as Isaac stuttered to a halt and Stiles’ still glowing eyes lowered. And a grim rock fell in his stomach as realization hit. Stiles would never believe him about Claudia Stilinski or the Nogitsune again.

Stiles Stilinski would forever believe that he was a murderer, accountable for lives that he never ended. Every day would become a living nightmare when he saw a mirror and everything, all of it, all of it was due to him. Scott McCall made his brother think that he was a killer and he could never change that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the whole Donovan dying/Stiles freaking out thing happened, by the way. Actually, I hated Donovan, so I deleted him. This really just requires Alpha!Scott  
> One more thing. WHAT?! Claudia Stilinski now? Stiles couldn’t have one, untainted thing? First, Scott becomes a horrible friend for a while during the Allison honeymoon phase, arguably after that as well, then we have Papa Stilinski in the hallucination and a few other moments, and we know the Jeep is dying, which is not alright (though I’m really hoping that Derek gets involved in the last few episodes (they said small presence, not non-existent) and Stiles inherits the Camaro or the Mom Car), because the Jeep is the Jeep, dangit! And now her! He was ten! No wonder he blames himself for her death, he has the constant running assumption that she blamed him too. Ugh. I’m sorry, I don’t have friends that watch the show and so I need to vent. Anyway.  
> Edit: I actually wanted to clarify something really fast. I'm not explicitly saying that Claudia is the reason that his eyes are blue, it could be the Nogitsune kills as well. But I also have a slightly different theory about the eyes, that being that they are influenced more by the individuals perception. If it was based on individual action and choice, then Stiles and Jackson should still have gold eyes, however they do not. I think this is because they perceive that they are guilty. In the case of sociopaths like Peter and Deucalion, it is not that they feel guilty, but rather that they understand they killed on an intellectual level. Ergo, by this reasoning, Stiles' blue eyes would come from his mother, because he perceives it to be his fault. Not that he could prove it was this, but Scott understands that he can't take the guilt away now, no matter what he does, even if none of those deaths were technically Stiles' fault. It's irrevocably ingrained now. That is the point I tried to make.


End file.
